Technical Field
The present disclosure generally relates to systems and methods to teach people about roof safety and more particularly to a transportable, trailer mounted, roof for training and teaching people about roof safety.
Description of the Related Art
Roofers, insurance adjusters, home inspectors, and other professionals that work on roofs, in particular sloped roofs, are at risk of serious bodily harm when they are not safely trained to work on roofs and when they do not practice safe roof working procedures. Initial and follow-up training are important to keep people safe when working on roofs. In addition to classroom safety instruction and printed material, actual demonstrations and supervised practice of roof safety techniques help to properly train professions to safely work on roof tops.
The demonstration portion of training currently includes training on flat ground that lacks the inclined plane of a roof, using a steep surface on the ground or taking trainees onto actual roof structures high above the ground where new trainees are at risk of falling if they have not mastered safe roof techniques.
Some roof working professionals may go weeks or months without stepping on a roof and may forget their training. For example, some insurance adjusters may only inspect roofs during storm seasons and may never step on a roof between storm seasons. Many insurance adjustors may also travel long distances to visit storm damaged areas. Roof safety instructors will also travel to the storm damaged areas where they will try to find a suitable roof or other structure to train insurance adjusters in roof safety techniques.
The subject matter discussed in the Background section is not necessarily prior art and should not be assumed to be prior art merely as a result of its discussion in the Background section. Along these lines, any recognition of problems in the prior art discussed in Background section or associated with such subject matter should not be treated as prior art unless expressly stated to be prior art. Instead, the discussion of any subject matter in the Background section should be treated as part of the inventor's approach to the particular problem, which in and of itself may also be inventive.